


Road Trip

by Ambercreek



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Self Insert, Self Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Fennel makes an impulsive decision.





	Road Trip

The steady thumping of Fennel’s tail hitting behind his seat was drowned out by the rainstorm.

His read rests on the window, watching as the droplets of water rolled down. Playing a game to himself of which one will be the fastest.

It was an impulsive decision, to go on a road trip with Vegeta (and make him drive for half of it).

Yet, not since the beginning of the trip when Vegeta told him it was a dumb idea has the other spoken up in protest about it. I mean, Vegeta was still driving, so he had to have a little heart for the impromptu trip.

According to the map that was crumpled up and laying on the floor of the back seat, it was still a few miles till they reached the next rest stop.

Fennel didn’t think of bringing much in the form of entertainment when he threw a small bag together. He did bring some yarn and knitting needles, but he didn’t feel like rummaging in the back seat to find them at the moment. So instead he watched the dark sky with fixated eyes.

Occasional stealing glances at Vegeta as he drove. It was so weird seeing how relaxed Vegeta’s face was. No hard lines or furrowed brow, just everything relaxed.

The Saiyan’s heart fluttered at the sight. It wasn’t often that Vegeta looked like this, and it was more beautiful than any landmark they might see would be.


End file.
